One of Us
by SortOfARockstar
Summary: AU There's a murderer in Amity Park, and Danny's decided it could be one of six people- including him. Now for the big question: Which one did it? DxS


I do not own Danny Phantom.

Notes: AU, inspiried by a commercial I saw for My Soul to Take. I don't own that either.

* * *

Prologue

Danny sighed nervously as he looked at his peers, the glow of the fire in the middle of their circle illuminating their faces. They were all standing on the roof of Casper High, all of them as scared and nervous as he was that dark, starless night. There was Sam Manson, the Goth girl from second period Algebra, Tucker Foley, the techno-geek in auto-shop class, Paulina Sanchez, the Latina beauty that grabbed every guy's attention, Valerie Grey, the local ghost hunter, and Mikey Dee, the nerd playing nerd-poker. None of them had ever gotten along well, and it was a miracle that Danny had gotten them together. He let out a shaky breath, a small puff of fog appearing from his mouth as he looked up to the nearly-full moon and pulled his jacket closer to him. He removed his black hat and placed a slip of paper inside. He passed the hat around, and each of the kids dropped their own piece of paper inside, some seeming more hesitant than others. When the hat finally reached him again, Danny placed his hand over it, shaking it up a bit. Finally, he spoke, pulling out one of the pieces of paper. "One of us is half-ghost." He dropped the paper into the fire and pulled out another. "One of us is the child of a murderer." The paper went into the fire and Danny pulled out the third. "One of us has evaded arrest for two years." He repeated the process. "One of us is a witch." And again. "One of us has seen the deaths of eight people." He repeated the process for the last person. "One of us has died and is still here today." He threw the last piece of paper in the fire and placed his hat back on his head. "And one of us has been driven insane; one of us is a cold-blooded killer."

The six kids looked around at each other suspiciously, all but one of them afraid for their lives. The one that wasn't was just waiting... waiting for a chance to kill their victims.

And Danny... he winced. He wasn't the one to write 'half-ghost'.

* * *

Forty-eight hours earlier

Danny Phantom groaned tiredly and rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself off the cold asphault. He placed his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He moved to the side at the last second to avoid getting hit again, landing once again on his back. This time, he didn't bother rolling over onto his stomach. He instead placed his hands behind and moved his weight to his shoulders before leaping up to his feet to face his opponent. "What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny growled, glaring at Vlad Plasmius.

"Now, Daniel, that's no way to speak to your elders," Vlad smirked. "Didn't your mother and that oaf ever teach you any manners?"

Danny responded by shooting Vlad with a powerful ecto-blast in the stomach. Vlad stumbled back but did not fall. Danny charged up another ecto-blast to hit Vlad, but a bright green blast hit Vlad first, throwing him down the street.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Jazz asked as she ran up to her younger brother, ecto-gun in hand.

"I'm fine," Danny replied, pulling out his Fenton Thermos and sucking Vlad inside as he advanced on the two. "We should probably get out of here, though. This place is a mess." Danny transformed back into Danny Fenton, and the two siblings began running down the street. Seeing some flashing red-and-blue lights up ahead, Danny said, "What's with the light show?" The two pushed their way through the crowd to see a truck that read 'Amity Park Coroner' with two men lifting a body bag into it.

There were a few reporters there, each of them asking questions to anyone who came by. "The victim's name has not yet been released, but wittnesses describe the body as 'horrible' and 'mangled beyond repair'," Shelly Makamoto said, and Danny craned his neck in an attempt to see what was going on. He saw the police speaking to a couple, and after a moment, the woman of the couple buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Danny recognized the two as the parents of Dash Baxter, the football team's quarterback. Danny let out a shaky breath.

Jazz, noticing the obvious look of guilt on her brother's face, said, "There was nothing you could have done."

"We were two blocks away," Danny stated. "We could have helped."

"Danny, we didn't even know someone was killing him," Jazz replied. "It's not like we heard him screaming and walked away."

Danny sighed and turned away from the scene, heading around to the alley so they could get home- there was no way they were making it through that. Jazz followed him and placed an arm around her brother's shoulder. The two walked through the alley without incident, despite the creepy vibes both were getting. They returned to the normal street as soon as possible, but that wasn't helpful. The lights in all the houses along the streets were out. Then again, who would be up at midnight, anyway?

They arrived back and were met with a, "Jasmine and Daniel Fenton, do you have any idea what time it is!"

"Dash Baxter was murdered," Danny stated simply.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Didn't he always bully you? I'd've figured you'd be glad that he's dead."

Danny looked his father straight in the eye. "I may not have liked him, but no one deserves to die so early on in life," he stated before marching up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Insert angry, melodramatic music here. I have a poll on my profile where you can vote on who you think the murderer is. And please review. You know you want to...


End file.
